


We Go Down Together

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fearsome Ender Dragon returns, the lives of 6 men are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite works, and I hope you all enjoy ^w^

On a large floating island, surrounded by nothing but the Dark Void, the Enderman watch eagerly as they opened a hole in the void.

As the tall creatures looked into the crack of reality, they saw large, glowing purple eyes open, and a creature started to fly out.  
  
The legendary Ender Dragon, who has been the mythical nightmare of the Overworld, was awakened. The ruler of the Dark Realms, the Ender Dragon had a lot of power. He struck fear into the hearts of all who have merely heard the legends. So when word got out the the Ender Dragon has awakened, the people of the 6 states of Achievement City were petrified.

Their fear only grew when the Ender Dragon demanded six men, one from each state, to be sacrificed to him. Each state gathered together in the capital, called Achievementville, where their King, Burnie, addressed the population as a whole.

“Citizens, as I am sure you are aware, we are to give up six of our own in order to keep everyone safe. It is with a heavy heart that the Council and I give you the names of those six men. Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood, Ray Narvaez Jr, and Jack Pattillo. I am afraid that you will not have time to say goodbye to your family’s in the way you will want. The trip to The End is a long and treacherous journey.” Burnie grabbed 6 scrolls from the Council member behind him.

“These maps will lead you to the portal. I wish you luck on your journey, and I am truly sorry.”

——

“This is fucking bullshit,” Geoff muttered as the six of them walked into the woods just outside of Achievement City. Gavin turned around, looking at the large fortress, his eyes full of sadness. Jack grabbed the younger man’s shoulder in am attempt to comfort the man. Gavin and Jack both would be lying if they said they didn’t feel sparks.

“Yeah, It is. First, they fucking separate us, then the first time they let us see each other, we’re sent to our deaths? It’s fucking horse shit.” Michael grumbled.  
“I mean, that does suck, but I was talking about all of this fucking walking.”  
“You’re an idiot, Geoff.” Ray told him. Geoff cracked a small smile.

"Hey, um…" Jack said shyly from behind everyone. They turned around to see him holding a sleeping Gavin. "It is getting dark, maybe we should set up camp."

“Sounds good to me.” Geoff said. “Any idea on what we’re supposed to sleep on?”

  
“I can help with that.” Ryan said. The man carried a bag with him. He pulled out six tiny beds.

  
“How the fuck will those help?” Michael asked. Ryan smirked, and threw each of the six small beds onto the ground.

Each bed instantly grew to a decent size, and it had its own blanket and pillows.

  
“Wow, Rye-Bread. You became a Warlock?” Jack questioned. Ryan nodded.

  
“I was actually going to use it so we would see each other in secret; I missed you guys.” Ryan mumbled, blushing a bit. He thought he heard 4 mutters of agreement before they all drifted off to sleep.

——

That’s when they realized the Ender Dragon had tapped into their minds.

 _"Hello, my little toys."_ The Ender Dragons voice echoed, the six men looking around with confusion in their eyes.

“What the hell is going on?” Michael demanded. They heard a fiery laugh.

  
_"Such authority from a little pebble. You are all currently on the same Dream Realm. Since the subconscious mind is a gateway to the Dark Realm, it is simple for me to work my way into dreams."_

  
“I’m not even going to try and understand that.” Jack muttered. A dark laugh echoed through the empty void.

  
_"You humans are so amusing. I find that you will make excellent play things, seeing as though your minds are so easily broken."_

  
“Yeah, try again buddy. I don’t know about these idiots, but my mind is exactly that. _Mine_.” Geoff stated defiantly.

All of a sudden, Geoff was bent over, screaming in pain and clutching his head.  
  
“Geoff!” Gavin cried, attempting to run to the gent. Gavin wanted to scream himself when he figured out that they were, in fact, floating and had no control over where they went.

 _"You are right human, I have **far** more than just your minds under my control. This will be very interesting. I want to speed things up. None of you will be able to fall asleep until I say you can. Since I’m such a nice dragon, I’ll even take away your ability to feel tired. Now, awaken, and continue your journey to The End!”_ A shadowy flash spread throughout the void, and the six men woke up with a jolt.

It was quiet for a few moments, Michael eventually being the one to speak.

“Guys… I don’t feel tired at all.” He whispered.

——

“The bloody arsehole could at least give us the ability to fly or something. My feet hurt!” Gavin wined. Ryan rolled his eyes, muttered a spell, and Gavin started to levitate off of the ground.

“Just lean a bit and you’ll move, you lazy prick.” Ryan mumbled, hiding his smile as Gavin tried to maneuver his body.

“Hey asshole, do that to all of us. We deserve a break.” Geoff said. Just as the men began to fly, all but Geoff fell to the ground with an ‘oof’. They all heard a voice in their minds.

_"To make this more interesting from my perspective, you each get a special ability that no one else can have. Geoff, you have the ability to fly. Michael, you have the ability to enchant any sword just by touch. Gavin, you have the ability to control creepers. Jack, you have the ability to built an entire house out of one tree. Ray, you have the ability to control plant growth at monstrous levels. Ryan, you are able to keep all of your Warlock abilities, but I will max out their power. Now, this might hurt a bit."_

The six men fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The Ender Dragon laughed, exiting their minds.

“That’s not even fair! Now Geoff can fly while the rest of us have to walk!” Gavin wined. He suddenly got an idea.

He concentrated, calling for two creepers to come to him. To his surprise, some actually came.

“Gavin, what the fuck are you-” Michael started, but Gavin ignored him.

“Carry me.” He commanded. The creepers obeyed without question. “This is top!”

“Fucking idiot…” Ray laughed, and the other joined in. Their laughter was cut short when an arrow whirred past Jack, narrowly missing his head. The guys looked to see where the arrow had come from, and they turned to see at least 25 skeleton archers.

 _"Have fun, my toys."_ The Ender Dragon whispered. Ryan muttered a fireball spell, and was surprised to see a fireball the size of a watermelon appear. As he threw it, he willed it to grow bigger, as his mentor had done in the past. To his delight, the fireball grew to the size of a small house, taking out 5 archers.

“Fuck yeah!” He yelped with excitement. Before he could start saying a lightning spell, Michael was rushing to the skeletons, stone sword in hand.

“How about some Knockback?” He yelled. The sword started to emit a soft purple glow, and the archer he his went flying backward. “Woohoo!” He yelled in delight. He smirked as 4 more started to surround him. “Fire aspect!” He yelled, and he started slicing.

Geoff was playing with the skeletons at this point, flying so high the arrows return and hit the shooter in the face.

  
“Man, for a huge asshole, that Ender Dragon gave me some good powers!” He laughed.

Gavin used the creepers that had been carrying him. He sent them to the center of 5 archers.

  
“Explode!” He yelled, and he gasped as the two creepers did his butting yet again. “Top!”

Ray had his hands elongated, concentrating on the ground below the archers bony feet. A Rose bush started to grow under them, and with one fluid motion, Ray made the bush grow to be 30 feet tall, ripping the remaining archers to shreds. “Jesus, that was fucking fun.” Ray smiled. He, however, felt odd. He felt tired. He looked around to see the other guys slowly collapsing, and he felt himself fall.

 _"Good Job. I believe you all deserve a good nights sleep as a reward."_ The Ender Dragon whispered, and their worlds faded to black.

——

"What the fuck was the point of making us fall asleep like that?" Michael muttered. After they had all woken up, they continued their trek to The End.

“I don’t know, probably to mess with us. I had the worst fucking dream.” Geoff responded.

  
“Yeah, I did too.” Ryan said. Jack agreed, along with the Lads.

  
“It was bloody awful, my worst fear kept coming true over and over again, and I couldn’t stop it.” Gavin whispered. He was met with 5 responses agreeing with him.

  
“Was it all of us dying in different ways?” Ray asked the Brit. He nodded, and Ray grabbed his hand. “That was mine, too. It took us being separated, as cheesy as that sounds, to realize that… I’m completely in love with you guys.” Ray breathed out the last part really fast. Expecting disgust, Ray was pleasantly surprised when he felt five pairs of arms wrap around him.

“Thank Christ someone finally said it, I thought I was going to explode!” Michael said, giving Ray a kiss.

  
“Jesus, I thought I was the only one who felt like this.” Geoff smiled, his lazy eyes lovingly staring at his new boyfriends. “I was scared as dicks that you guys wouldn’t like me like that.”

 _"Aw, how touching."_ The Ender Dragon said into their minds.

  
“God dammit, can you leave us alone?” Ryan growled, clenching his fist.

  
_"You belong to me, I shall do as I wish."_ The Ender Dragon said sharply. _"You need to learn your place, human. And I know the perfect punishment."_

Inside of Ryan’s mind, the Ender Dragon went to work; it tugged on Ryan’s subconscious, moving it to the side and taking control over him.  
  
Ryan couldn’t do anything but watch as his body started uttering a poison spell.

 _No!_ Ryan screamed from his mind. The Ender Dragon laughed.

  
_"Do not worry, I have no intention of killing them yet. I’ll let you cure them just before they die._ And suddenly, Ryan had control over his body again. His boys were falling to the ground, likely an effect of the poison spell.

Ryan tried to speak a healing spell, but no words came out.

  
_"Ah ah ah, not yet."_ the Ender Dragon laughed again, thoroughly enjoying the Mage’s pain.

When Gavin started puking blood, Ryan found his voice and furiously spoke the spell. And, as if it had never happened, they were fine.

“Bloody hell, that was awful!” Gavin said, wiping the blood from his mouth. Jack noticed that Ryan was staring at the men, fear in his eyes.

“Ryan-” he started, taking a step toward the blond man, but he backed away.

  
“Don’t come near me, it might make me hurt you again!” Ryan yelped. Tears stung his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you again!”

“Ryan, you won’t hurt us again. We know you won’t because it wasn’t you in the first place.” Geoff told him, flying over to the gent and giving him a hug. “Now come on, asshole. We still have a ways to go and I don’t want anything else to happen.”

——

“Why didn’t I think of it before?!” Michael burst out of nowhere. Everyone stopped walking and looked at him. After a moment of silence, Geoff spoke up.

  
“Care to elaborate?”

  
“Why don’t we use our powers to kill the son of a bitch?” Michael suggested. He was met with more silence. Ryan was the first to respond.

“We’re going to die anyway, and the only thing better than going down with the people I love is going down fighting.”

  
“Yeah, I’m going to protect you fucks until my last breath.” Geoff agreed.

  
“I’ll bring stuff to build an obsidian house to protect us.” Jack said.

  
“Ryan, make me some creeper eggs so I can use them!” Gavin yelped.

  
“We won’t go down easy!” Michael yelled, holding his stone sword in the air.

The Ender Dragon refrained from speaking. He enjoyed the new outcome that was forming.  
_They think they have a chance. How cute._ The Ender Dragon thought to himself.

“Michael, you need something others than a stone sword. You have any diamond?” Ryan asked. Michael shook his head.

“The map says there’s a village before the portal, and I happen to have an emerald. I’ll trade for something.”  
  
“Or we could just raid the blacksmith. It’s not like their going to see us again anyway. And even if they do, we’ll have bloody defeated the Ender Dragon!” Gavin said happily.

“I don’t see why we can’t.” Geoff agreed.

——

“Jesus, that blacksmith was _pissed_.” Michael laughed, strapping on his diamond chest plate.

  
“We stole over 100 diamonds worth of stuff, I’d be pissed too.” Jack laughed with him.

 _"You have arrived at the Portal, my toys."_ The Ender Dragon whispered. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked.

It looked more like a rip than a portal. It seemed to be oozing a dark substance.

“We really have to go in that?” Ray asked, voice slightly trembling. Geoff nodded. “Fuck me…”

“Lets all go in together, this may very well be the last time we hold hands.” Jack whispered.

  
“This’ll be the first time all of us hold hands.” Gavin pointed out.

  
“Shut up, Gav.” Jack smiled softly.

  
“Hey, if we don’t make it, make sure you find me in heaven. Alright?” Ray asked, tears starting to roll down his face.

  
“Of course, Ray. We’ll all find each other and live happily in the afterlife.” Geoff promised. Geoff felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the realization hit their eyes; no matter how hard they tried, they’d never win. They were all going to die. They all grabbed hands, and jumped through the portal.

——

"How nice of you all to come." The Ender Dragon roared.

“Wow, that was not what you sounded like in my head.” Ray pointed out. The Dragon laughed.

“I should hope not. Here, ones voice represents their power. Take my lovey Ender children. They overpower you puny humans, yet have no voice here. It seems as though the opposite is true when dealing with you. Those with no voice hold the most power. My voice seemed to translate accordingly.” The Ender Dragon explained.

“Now!” Geoff yelled. He started to fly way above the Dragon while carrying Gavin. The Brit threw creeper eggs onto the Dragon, 5 creepers spawning from them.

Michael grabbed his sword, and yelled smite, fully enchanting his weapon.

Ryan began muttering a kill spell, hoping it would at least lower the dragons health.

Ray began growing Rose bushes under the dragon in an attempt to keep him grounded.

Geoff began smiling. It was working. He and his boyfriends would get to go home and live happily together everything would be-

“Stop.” The Dragon stated, and Geoff found himself and Gavin falling. He looked on his way down, and noticed that Michael’s sword had lost it’s enchanting hue, the Rose bushes were disintegrating, and Ryan no longer spoke any spells. Even Jack was unable to move.

Geoff hit the ground with a thud, Gavin landing on top of him. To his surprise, he didn’t break any bones.

“What, did you _actually_ believe you could defeat me? Especially with powers _I_ granted you?” The Ender Dragon laughed. “No. That’s not how things work. One of my many powers is future sight. While almost noting is certain, I am able to see all possible outcomes of any situation. I’ve seen the end of this one, and I plan on recreating it exactly as I saw it.” The Ender Dragon forced the six men to their knees.

“So are you just going to kill us now?” Michael growled. He hated this. He and his lovers didn’t deserve this. They deserved a happy life together.

“Oh no, _I’m_ not going to do anything. You, on the other hand…” The Ender Dragons voice faded, and Michael felt his senses dull as the Dragon took control over him.

Gavin, Ray, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan watched as Michael tried, in vain, to fight the dragon off from his mind. They watched as the light left his eyes, and as his pupils dilated.

Their Michael was gone.

“Now, Michael, you had a special bond with Gavin before you we’re separated, no? Let’s make this fun.” The dragon laughed.

Michael grabbed his sword, mouth slightly agape. He slowly made his way toward Gavin, and raised his sword. Gavin started at Michael with fear filled eyes.

“Michael, please.” He whimpered. As the first tear escaped from his eye, Michael slashed his sword across the Brits neck.

Blood splattered from the cut right on to Ray, and he screamed.

“No!” He cried out.

Gavin remained upright for a few moments, staring at Michael as the life left him. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and Michael was released.

Michael couldn’t even process what he had done. His Gavin, his boy. Memories flooded his mind of all the happy times he and Gavin had before they were separated. He wanted to make new ones.

And he just ensured that they couldn’t.

The Ender Dragon didn’t have to force Michael to his knees, the redhead sinking down with tears rolling down his face.

“Now, five of you left… And I believe Geoff is up next. Let’s put poor Michael out of his misery, shall we?” Similar to what Michael had went through, Geoff felt all control leave his body. His senses, however, we’re not dulled in the slightest. He felt himself grab Michael’s head, and heard the bones crunch as he broke the lads neck.

“Michael!” Ray screamed. This wasn’t happening, he thought. This is all just a horrible dream.

“When Geoff gained control again, all he could do was stare at his hands. The two weapons that just took his lovers life.

“Ryan, lets kill two birds with one stone, shall we?” The Ender Dragon decided to have a bit more fun with Ryan. Instead of completely taking over the man, the dragon instead messed with the mans emotions. Changed how he perceived things, his beliefs.

Ray watched him horror as the man he loved slowly formed a sadistic grin on his face. He turned away when Ryan looked at him, not wanting to see the insanity in the mans eyes.

He aimed his hands at Geoff and Jack, the latter looking at him with pleading eyes.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ " Ryan yelled, and two green lightning bolts escaped from his hands. The two gents were dead in an instant. Ryan’s smile disappeared as his sanity returned.

“This has been the most fun I’ve ever had, but I grow bored of this game. Goodbye, Ryan.” The Ender Dragon shut off Ryan’s mind, stopping all functions in his body. The man, too, was now dead.

All Ray could do was cry. He couldn’t get up to run away. He couldn’t fall down and sob. He couldn’t even wipe the tears from his face.

He just watched the people he loved the most die by each other’s hand. He was the only one left.

“Do you know why I saved you for last, Ray?” The Dragon asked. Ray shook his head. “It’s because I needed one of you. You had the strongest heart, the purest. I knew you’d be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” Ray asked through his tears.

“Do you know how my Ender Children are created?” Again, Ray shook his head. “The last time I was awakened, I created all of the Endermen you see now. I’m sure you noticed they look so human like, right? Thats because they are, I’m sorry, _used to be_ human.” Ray’s eyes widened, connecting the dots.

“The Endermen are born out of intense sorrow, so I picked the most sorrow stricken I could find. Of course, this time, everyone was too happy, and the numbers of Endermen kept going down. So I choose the six people I saw that would get the best possible outcome. Five would die, and the sixth would be so stricken with sorry that becoming one of my children would be easy.”

Ray felt himself fall backward, his vision starting to blur. It was really happening. He could feel himself fading away, his body transforming. He would be trapped as an Enderman.

He’d never get to see his boys again.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, and he was gone.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Now, for your first task, start a fire. I have five meals ready to be cooked.” The Ender Dragon laughed.

Everything went exactly as the Dragon foresaw. He enjoyed his little game, and got slightly excited when a new vision popped into his mind.

“I need someone to send a message to King Burnie. I have new names.” If the dragon were able to, he would have smiled.


End file.
